As part of the development of mobile computing, individuals may now capture high quality digital photographs with their mobile phones and other personal electronic devices. However, many of these personal electronic devices often lack the ability to create a physical print of digital photographs. Thus, if the individual wants to create a physical print of the digital photograph, the individual typically transfers the digital photographs to a computing device that is capable of producing the physical print.
To this end, the amount of data required to transfer the digital photographs to the device capable of producing a physical print is generally increasing over time. Due to the increasing quality of mobile cameras, the size of the digital photograph files produced by personal electronic devices has also increased. For example, a 12 megapixel image captured by a mobile phone may have a file size over 3 megabytes (MB). Moreover, many individuals desire printing many photos at once (which may decrease shipping expenses to the individual). All in all, individuals are generally transferring more digital photographs having larger files sizes than previously.
Currently, however, this transfer process is time consuming and may use a significant portion of an individual's allotted bandwidth. Due to these frustrations, individuals tend to avoid frequently creating physical prints of digital photographs. Thus, there is a need to improve the digital photograph transfer process to improve the speed at which digital photographs are transferred to a remote server.